How Can You Love Me
by Sand and Stars
Summary: Inu/Kag Will be angst in chapter 2. Naraku has taken Kagome hostage in an effort to draw Inu Yasha out. Will Inu Yasha be able to save her? Will he be able to tell her how he feels? R+R
1. How Can You Love Me?

How Can You Love Me?  
  
Ok my attempt at a good ole Inu Yasha romance. I'm gonna try Inu Yasha and Kagome in this one maybe add another couple in later. So enjoy my new writing abilities.  
  
It was a quiet day in the small village where Inu Yasha made his residence. He was outside in a tree, laid back on a tree limb, thinking about what to do for the rest of the day. Thoughts of Kikyo's attempts to drag him down to Hell kept flooding back into his head.  
"W...Why Kikyo... I thought you loved me..."  
"She doesn't anymore Inu Yasha. She changed."  
Inu Yasha fell out of the tree when he heard the voice. As he got up and shook the dirt off his clothes he saw Miroku leap down from the tree.  
"What the hell do you think your doing Miroku?! Can't you see I was trying to think?!"  
"Well I just came here to tell you that one of the villagers spotted a man with a large animal skin cloaked over him walking through the forest."  
"Naraku!"  
Miroku grabbed Inu Yasha's wrist as he turned to run into the forest.  
"You can't go after him Inu Yasha."  
"And why the fuck not?!" Inu Yasha yelled, angered.  
"Because Naraku has Kagome..."  
"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!"  
"I couldn't. He had one of those hives with him. Look Inu Yasha if you want to save her we have can't go now. It's too late"  
Miroku blinked and when he opened his eyes, Inu Yasha was already off running through the forest.  
"Aw shit... Wait up Inu Yasha!"  
  
At the edge of a clearing, in the middle of the forest, Naraku stood laughing as he heard the ever-approaching footsteps of Inu Yasha and Miroku. He looked down at the girl unconscious by his feet. "The pathetic creature... This will bring Inu Yasha here...And he will never leave! His half-human blood will force him to choose emotions over his own life...he truly is an inferior being. (You gotta love Naraku huh?)"  
  
"Naraku!" Inu Yasha yelled as he drew the Tetsaiga and lunged through the undergrowth and into the clearing, "Release Kagome! You have destroyed my heart's desire before, but you will not do it again!" "You fool Inu Yasha...Kikyo was to be mine from the very start...You took her from me! And now you will suffer the full pain I suffered, as I sat there unmoving, watching my love leave for another! (If you haven't had this happen to you then your not alive nor reading this) You will die Inu Yasha! And so will she!" Naraku said through sadistic laughter, as he kicked the body of Kagome, waking her from her unconscious state. "BASTARD! Taste my family's pride as my father's fang rips the flesh from your bones!" Inu Yasha cried as he leapt at Naraku, swinging the Tetsaiga into the ground where Naraku had been only moments earlier. Naraku released a blast of dark energy, which he drew from the jewel shards and fired it at Kagome. "Let's see how well you fight with her here for you to defend!" Inu Yasha pushed Kagome out of the way and was hit by the blast full force. He tumbled backwards and landed on the ground with a large black hole in his gut. "That's it Naraku! Wind Tunnel!"  
Miroku opened his Wind Tunnel and began to pull Naraku in.  
"Try again later monk!" Naraku laughed as he threw a hive down at the monk's hand. The bees emerged and flew into Miroku's hand.  
"Shit that hurts..." Miroku growled as he dropped to his knees holding his wrist.  
Naraku turned back towards Inu Yasha and let out a sadistic laugh as he saw him struggling to his feet.  
"Now Inu Yasha I will destroy you with the same bow that nailed you to that tree those many years ago." Naraku snarled as he lifted the bow from his cloak and notched an arrow.  
"K...Kikyo's bow..."  
Naraku launched the arrow at Inu Yasha. Just before it would have speared Inu Yasha through the heart, he was knocked to the side. He looked up in time to see the arrow pierce Kagome right through her gut.  
"NO! KAGOME!" Inu Yasha cried as he ran to her body. She was unconscious.  
"You fucking bastard Naraku! I'm going to destroy you and send you back to the darkness whence you came!"  
Inu Yasha leapt at him, and, with a brilliant arc of the Tetsaiga, which pulsated with enormous power from Inu Yasha's vengeance for a human, split Naraku in half, before slicing him up into millions of pieces and banishing his dark spirit forever. (Holy shit that's a long sentence. 5 commas...)  
Inu Yasha ran up to Kagome's injured body.  
"Kagome! Come on wake up! Say something!"  
He looked down at the arrow, which pierced deep into her body.  
"Come on Kagome you can't die!"  
Miroku stumbled up beside him. He opened up his hand.  
"Step back Inu Yasha I'm going to pull the arrow out. It has been tainted by a demon so it will be sucked in."  
"If you hurt her I'll kill you Miroku..."  
"I know how you feel about her Inu Yasha. I won't hurt her. Wind Tunnel!"  
The hole opened and pulled the arrow out. Miroku closed it quickly and grabbed his hand. Inu Yasha took off his robe and wrapped it around Kagome's injured body. He picked her up and began walking back to the village. Miroku walked along behind him.  
  
When they got back to the village Lady Kaiday (I guess that's how you spell it. If not tell me so plz) bandaged her and put her in the infirmary.  
  
~~~~2 days later~~~~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. It was early and the sun was shining through cracks in the house. She tried to lift her arm but it felt like there were bricks laid on top of it. She looked over and there was Inu Yasha lying on her arm. (There's the start of the fluffiness and there's a bit more to come) She smiled and slowly tried to sit up. A sharp pain shot through her stomach and she let out a small moan. Inu Yasha opened his eyes and leapt to his feet quickly.  
"I'm sorry. Did I wake you Inu Yasha?"  
"Ka...Kagome! Your awake!" Inu Yasha cried happily as he sat back down next to her. He lowered his head so his hair covered his eyes but Kagome could see tears dropping into his lap.  
"Why...Why are you crying Inu Yasha?"  
"Because...I almost lost you...Why did you have to go and save me?! You know you can't throw your life away for me!"  
"I had to save you...If it weren't for me you would have never been in that situation!"  
"Never do that again...You have no idea what it would be like to me if I lost you." Kagome was a bit take aback by this.  
"What are you saying Inu Yasha?"  
Inu Yasha leaned his head down next to her ear. "I...I love you Kagome. And I always have. Not that it matters you probably already have a life planned out don't let me ruin it."  
"You aren't ruining it. You're the one who makes it worth living. I love you Inu Yasha. And I always will. My life is complete only when I'm with you. I couldn't let you die."  
"How can you love me?! I have done nothing worth love in my entire life..."  
"Love keeps no record of wrongs Inu Yasha. I love you because of who you are despite your mistakes. And I will never stop loving you." Kagome said softly as she leaned down and kissed him.  
Miroku watched from the doorframe smiling.  
"I told you it was meant to be Inu Yasha I told you. And you finally listened."  
  
Ok tell me what you think. Next chapter is going to be really really depressing (Whadya expect from me?) Well hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Betrayal

Betrayal  
  
Prepare to be saddened...I haven't decided what I'm gonna do with Inu Yasha and Kagome after this chapter but for those who can't stand to see them apart for even a second you might not want to read. The rest of y'all can enjoy!  
  
~~~Ten Days After The End of the First Chapter~~~  
  
Inu Yasha walked out of his small hut and stretched out his arms. He saw Miroku trying to avoid being swatted in the head with Sango's boomerang.  
  
'He wouldn't have to do that if he wouldn't keep touching her the crazy bastard...' Inu Yasha thought as he turned around to find Kagome staring right into his face.  
"AHHHH!" He screamed as he stumbled backwards.  
"Mornin' honey!" Kagome screamed as she jumped and hugged him. He returned the hug as soon as he regained his composure.  
"I swear Kagome if you do that one more time..." Inu Yasha said feigning anger.  
"Sorry baby." Kagome said cheerily as she walked off towards her little shack.  
'I don't know what I would do without her...' Inu Yasha said with a grin of happiness on his face, 'I must be the luckiest guy on the planet!'  
He strolled out of the village and off into the forest. He had walked about 80 yards when he came across a small knoll, which he happily sat down on and laid back. After about 4 minutes he heard footsteps approaching from the village. He recognized Kagome's scent but he also smelled another scent that made him cringe with disgust. He jumped to his feet to see Kagome running up, followed by a tall ugly teen who looks like he had been smoking heavy crack since the day he was born (I'm basing this guy on a loser who, as Inu Yasha portrays someone I know and Kagome portrays someone I know, portrays someone I know. He is on crack and yes I used the fucker's real name.).  
"Who the fuck is this, Kagome?!"  
"Oh hush Inu Yasha. This is Bryan (I HATE YOU BITCHFACE BRYAN!!!). He's new to the village. His parents we're killed by demons and he doesn't have any friends. (Yeah I wonder Why) I'm just showing him around honey. No need to be jealous."  
"Alright alright Kagome. Let me show him around these woods. You can go home now, Kagome."  
"Alright see you later, baby" Kagome said as she kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek and skipped off to the village.  
"Beautiful girl Inu Yasha. Your lucky to have her." Bryan said as he watched her run off. Inu Yasha growled and stepped in front of him.  
"I know what you're thinking punk. Just no that if you want to see another day you'll stay away from Kagome. She doesn't need to waste her time around losers like you. She has a hope and a future beyond what even I can see and if you try and ruin it for her," Inu Yasha said, snarling as he pulled the blade of the Tetsaiga out two inches, "I'll slice you up so bad they won't be able to tell your face from your feet!(Not that you can now...I mean GOD THAT KID IS UGLY!)"  
"You can't protect her forever. She has already begun to fall for me." Bryan said with an ugly, sadistic grin on his face. Inu Yasha grabbed him by his throat and threw him into a nearby tree.  
"I promise you bitch...If you try anything you will die!" Inu Yasha yelled at him as he turned and walked back to the village. Bryan snarled as he struggled to his feet.  
"She will be mine...She will be mine. You can't stop me Inu Yasha. She can't see through my tangled web of darkness and deceit. Soon you will be alone again."  
  
Two days later Inu Yasha woke up and went outside to find Kagome and Bryan talking. He snarled at the sight of Bryan and quickly went up and gave Kagome a kiss.  
"Good morning, love. Sleep well, Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked as he stood next to Kagome, and, while Kagome wasn't looking, giving the finger to Bryan.  
"I slept good baby. And you?" Kagome said as she began walking back towards Bryan. Bryan smiled triumphantly.  
'Horrible with this fucker around.' He thought but simply said "O.K." and left it at that. He turned and went off to find Miroku. Miroku was on the other side of the village sitting in a tree thinking. Inu Yasha leapt up in the tree next to him, knocking him out of his dazed state.  
"What the hell are you thinking about Miroku?"  
"It's Sango. I love her but I don't know if she feels the same way..."  
"Only one way to find out. SHIPPO GET OVER HERE!" Inu Yasha screamed at the little fox. Shippo leapt up in the tree.  
"Yeah what do you want?"  
"I want you to go find out if Sango loves Miroku."  
"Why should I help you?"  
"Do you know what happens to foxes that are tied to lightning rods?" Shippo gulped.  
"That's right. The same thing that happens to everything else. NOW GO!" Inu Yasha yelled. Shippo almost fell out of the tree he was in such a hurry to go find Sango.  
"See Miroku. Easy as that." Inu Yasha said as he leaned back against a tree limb.  
"Inu Yasha..."  
"What Miroku?"  
"What are you going to do about Bryan? I sense a great evil around him. It makes me worry about Kagome. Is there anything you can do to stop him?"  
"Nothing short of killing him. I wouldn't mind doing it but Kagome would never let me do it. He's human but a poorly constructed piece of crap as well. It seems Kagome has taken a real shine to him. He's a dangerous person but I can't stop her from hanging out with him."  
"Kagome loves you. I certainly hope "love" means as much to her as it does to you." Miroku said with a solemn sigh. Shippo ran up seconds later.  
"Well Miroku she won't say it. She won't say a word that makes it appear that she does. But she likes you I can tell. She's just a little apprehensive about it."  
"Well nice to know one of us is having a happy outlook in love. If I don't get rid of Bryan soon who knows what could happen. Ok that's it I'm going to talk to Kagome. Oh and good luck Miroku."  
"Same to you Inu Yasha."  
Inu Yasha leapt down from the tree and walked back to where Kagome was earlier. He saw her walking around aimlessly. Bryan was nowhere in site (Probably off whackin to pictures of Big Gay Al).  
"Hey Kagome!"  
"Yes Inu Yasha?"  
"Let's go for a walk. I want to talk to you." Inu Yasha said as he walked up beside her. They strolled off into the woods a good ways before Inu Yasha stopped and sat down on a tree stump.  
"Kagome...I don't like this Bryan guy at all. There's something evil about him. I'm going to kick him out of the village tomorrow."  
"You can't Inu Yasha!"  
"And why not?!"  
"Because...he loves me..."  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?!"  
"He loves me he told me just a bit ago."  
"That stupid lying bastard..."  
"I think he was telling the truth...and I'm starting to feel the same way about him."  
Inu Yasha could feel his heart drop out of his chest.  
"W...What? But I...I thought you loved me..."  
"I do and at the moment I have chosen you."  
Inu Yasha wanted to hear these words and be comforted but he just felt even more despair.  
'For now...I thought I was her one and only...she's my one and only' Inu Yasha thought as he fought back the tears and rage brewing within him. 'He...he tricked her I know he did! Why can't she see the evil man he is!'  
"Please don't be mad Inu Yasha..."  
"I'm not...as long as you stay here with me..."  
"Ok well I'm going back to the village." Kagome said as she turned back towards the village. Inu Yasha grabbed her wrist. She could feel the warmth of tears on his hand.  
"Don't leave me, Kagome... Please don't leave me...I can't live without you." He said as more tears dripped from his face. She dropped her head, broke free of his grip, and continued back to the village. Inu Yasha lowered his head. And lay against a tree. He quickly slipped into a dream.  
  
~~~~Inu Yasha's Dream~~~~  
  
(Ok in his dream I'm gonna add a songfic kinda thing. The large letters are the song's lyrics. It's called "Fear" and it's a song I wrote so hope you like it. Now back to the fic.)  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes. Bright lights filtered around him. He could see Kagome in the distance. He listened for a second. He wasn't breathing.  
  
AM I ALIVE AT ALL ANYMORE  
  
THINGS ARE DIFFERENT THAN BEFORE  
  
YOU LOOK AT ME DIFFERENT NOW  
  
IT'S GETTING SCARY I WONDER HOW  
  
HOW DID THINGS TURN OUT LIKE THIS  
  
FEAR HAS STOLEN ALL MY BLISS  
  
He began to walk, no, swim towards Kagome. He leaped forward to embrace her.  
  
I HAVE BEEN CONQUERED BY MY FEAR  
  
I AM CONQUERED BY A FEAR  
  
OF NOT SEEING YOU HERE  
  
THE FEAR IS INTERNAL  
  
THE DARKNESS, ETERNAL  
  
IF ONLY MY FEAR WASN'T TRUE  
  
BECAUSE MY GREATEST FEAR OF ALL  
  
IS LOSING YOU  
  
Inu Yasha hugged her tightly longing never to leave that moment, not wanting time to continue. Her hands were cold as was her breath on the back of his neck. She suddenly disappeared. He looked up and saw the most angering sight he had ever seen. There was Bryan holding Kagome's heart.  
  
WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND  
  
WHAT HE'LL DO TO YOU BRINGS FEAR TO MIND  
  
MAKES ME WONDER, DID YOU EVER CARE  
  
I WANT TO FORGET YOU THIS IS MY PRAYER  
  
Bryan laughed as a Shadow Kagome appeared beside him. She clasped his hand, crushing Kagome's heart.  
"I have chosen Bryan (Because she's an idiot!)! I'm sorry it had to end so hard for you. (Oh yeah and I'm Bill Gates's brother-in-law)" the Shadow Kagome said with feigned remorse.  
  
(Ok in my song you would play the chorus again here but that would be redundant in this fic so I'm skipping to another part.)  
  
WHY COULDN'T THINGS BE LIKE BEFORE  
  
YOU DON'T LOVE ME AT ALL ANYMORE  
  
WHY COULDN'T THINGS BE LIKE BEFORE  
  
YOU DON'T LOVE ME AT ALL ANYMORE  
  
"Kagome please don't leave me! He doesn't love you can't you see that!"  
"Your voice can't reach her where she is!" Bryan yelled, unknowingly quoting Ansem from Kingdom Hearts. Inu Yasha rushed at Bryan, who speared him through the heart with a sword. As he was about to cry in pain, he woke up. ~~~~End of Dream~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha woke up in the forest. He looked up at the sun, which rose straight above him.  
"Fuck how could I sleep so late! Oh fuck I gotta go check on Kagome!" Inu Yasha realized as he leapt to his feet and ran back to the village. When he reached the edge of the village, he saw Bryan sitting on a rock with an evil grin.  
"What the fuck did you do to Kagome you bastard?!" he yelled as he came to a stop in front of Bryan. He let out a vile laugh.  
"She's mine now."  
"What?! That's it I'll kill you, bastard!" Inu Yasha yelled as he smacked Bryan across the face. The pathetic creature leapt back to his feet in time to be caught by a barrage of bunches by Inu Yasha. As he was prepared to split the bastard's head in two Kagome came running up.  
"No Inu Yasha! You can't kill him!"  
"Why shouldn't I kill this plotting, lying bitch?!"  
"Because...I have chosen him."  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter. I am using Inu Yasha to portray someone's life in this chapter, if you think you know who it is write it in your review. The first three people to guess it get to be in a huge Inu Yasha adventure fic that I'm planning to write soon. Good luck! Also tell me what you think of my song...Man I gotta find me some guitarists and drummers...ah well. REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Chapter 3 will contain heavy violence, a torture scene or two, heavy language, and it or chapter 4 will contain a lime scene. Look for a lemon scene in chapter 6. Well see y'all later! 


End file.
